A School Reunion
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: It has been 2 years since the gang has graduated from Gakuen Alice. Mikan has more alices and a job. Natume saw her at her job becuase she has his ticket for the Gakuen Alice School reunion. NxM. Hilarious. Very long story in 1 chap. 12,379 words


Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru- 20 Tsubasa, Misaki- 23 Yura- 21

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Natsume's POV

"I have a feeling something special is going to happen this week. I wonder what it is" I thought. The entire gang graduated from Alice Academy, and it has been 2 years since we have seen each other. I regret not confessing to her. I was walking along the streets of Tokyo daydreaming and trying to find a café to eat lunch at. I found Café Mocha nearby. It looked like a decent café so I walked in. I sat at a seat by the window and looked out. Soon after, a waitress took my order and told me that one of the employees was going to perform soon. I didn't really care so I just continued looking out f the window.

Normal POV

"Ohayo everyone! The waitress who was supposed to sing today got sick, so I am taking her place. I hope you like the song!" said a pretty brunette.

**Crush on You by Tata Yong**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you**

I used to turn around and walk away  
Never stopped to play  
Cause there was no attraction

But in my heart you start to grow on me  
Kind of suddenly  
So now I've changed direction

Knowing it might seems strange  
Love came over me  
Feeling the luck has changed  
Do you want me, like I want you?

_**[Chorus]**_****

In this cold world, where dreams are few  
Baby, I want you  
Is it to much to ask for?

I'll take you places where you never been  
If you just give in  
So babe, it's now or never

Knowing it might seems strange...  
Love came over me  
Feeling the luck has changed  
Do you want me, like I want you?

_**[Chorus]**_****

Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony  
It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you

So if you feel the way I do  
Would you fancy to  
To take a ride beside me?

_**[Chorus]**_

"Thank you everyone! That was our most recent waitress on the job Mikan Sakura. She is now going to take her break. Hopefully she will sing again soon!" said another waitress, dragging Natsume's attention to the stage.

Natsume's POV

""Thank you everyone! That was our most recent waitress on the job Mikan Sakura. She is now going to take her break. Hopefully she will sing again soon!" said another waitress. I shifted my gaze but noticed that the girl was already off the stage. I called for the waitress as soon as she came close to my table.

"Excuse me miss, where is the employee break room? I would like to thank that young lady for a wonderful performance." I said sounding attractive. Seeing as how she was young, she caught on to my charm and led me there.

"Hey Polka Dots!" I said in a calm tone as to not show how happy I was to see her.

"Polka Dots? Who use to call me that?" she asked herself out loud, until she finally turned around.

"Natsume! What the hell are you doing in the employee break room? You're not supposed to be able to get in here. So hey!" she asked me so happy and loud.

"Polka Dots! Do you ever shut up? You are no different then when we separated and left Gakuen Alice. Little girls never shut up." I said acting cool again.

"I am not a little girl! So what brings you here? It's my break, so let me get changed into my regular clothes and we can talk somewhere else. I will be right back!" she said seeming happy to see me. Later she came out with a tight pink shirt, and a blue denim mini skirt with high heels and dangling earrings.

"_She got hotter! Not to mention she actually has a chest and ass now."_ I thought. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the employee break room, into the open sun.

"So! You didn't answer any of my questions. How are you doing? Have you been using your alice lately? Did it go away or something? I have some really big news about my alice!" she said while I was just looking at her. I was listening but still half captured by her beauty. She started waving her hand in front of my face.

"What do you want polka dots? Give me a second to translate all that talking you did. I'm doing well, I still have my alice, and what is the big news about your alice?" I said sounding bored.

Mikan's POV

"What do you want polka dots? Give me a second to translate all that talking you did. I'm doing well, I still have my alice, and what is the big news about your alice?" he said sounding bored.

"Since you are so bored with my questions, I won't tell you the news about my alice." I said wanting him to react with a longing to hear the news. Instead he walked up to me slowly, and pinned me in the corner of the alley we were in.

Normal POV

Natsume pinned Mikan in the corner of the alley they were in. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Tell me" his hot breath tickling her ear. She stammered a no and he brought his mouth lower. At her chin he kissed it lightly and stared her in the eye. Mikan's heart was about to fall out.

"O-okay." Mikan said giving in and slumping down the corner she was in as he moved back. Natsume had a smirk on his face as she wore a pout on her face.

"Now, what is the news?" Natsume asked bending down to her eye level.

"I have more alices. Are you happy now?" she asked with her pouty face still on. Mikan was happy that for a slight second she saw a surprised look on Natsume's face, and then it changed back to his boring face.

"Oh. Is that all? Knowing you, it will probably be a small alice." He said turning his back and starting to walk away.

Mikan's POV

As soon as I heard him say that I accidently blurted out the rest of the news.

"Are you kidding me? I get six more important alices and you just walk away and 'oh is that all' is what you say?" I yelled pretty angry that he didn't care. I blinked for a second and when my eyelids opened again, he was right in my face, a little too close for comfort.

"What kind of alices?" he asked me so close that I could feel his breath tickling me.

"Why should I tell you if you are so bored?" I asked him testing him again.

"Would you like a remake of what just happened 2 seconds ago?" is all he asked me and I started talking.

"No I would not. Since I got 6 more alices, now I have 8. I got some that would be in the dangerous ability type, but thank god we are no longer in that school." I said while trying to stand back up. He was backing up a little to let me get up. I was pretty uneasy seeing him so close to me like that. Now he was about a foot away from me as I dusted myself off. I was keeping on eye on him, just to see if there were any unexpected expressions he might make.

"Stop looking at me and tell me what they are." He said rudely.

"Well, look at the time, my break is over. Don't visit the café anytime soon you perverted underwear stealer!" I said running as faraway as I could.

After Mikan's last shift (At her house)

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked sitting comfortably on my couch.

"What took me so long? What the hell are you doing on my couch? What the hell are you doing in my house? How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked anxiously awaiting answers.

"You didn't answer my questions, so I figured I would wait here." He said so calmly as if it were an everyday thing.

"That does not answer how you got my address and how you got in my house!" I yelled at him still amazed.

" I looked in yellow pages, came looked at your door knob, bought the same one, melted your original one, and put in the new one so that you wouldn't go crazy thinking somebody robbed your home." Natsume said still in a calm tone. "I won't stop following you, until you tell me, what alices you have." He explained 2 seconds after telling me his process of getting in my house.

"Fine, I have the nullification alice, stealing alice, water alice, earth alice, wind alice, teleportation alice, and healing alice." I said, leaving out the last one.

"That is only seven alices. Tell me the last one. Or else we will have a remake of what happened before you ran away from me." He said trying to persuade me to tell. I had a trick up my sleeve though.

"What can you do? I am all the way across the room. I don't use my alices that much, so you don't need to know what my last one is." I said oh so happy to know what he would do next. He stood up and started walking towards me with a smirk. I started smirking back and he knew I had a trick up my sleeve, but kept walking. He probably thinks I am still stupid and dense. Next thing I knew he was right in front of me, with our noses practically touching. He didn't do anything, waiting for the smirk to come off my face. It was not removed once from my face. I thought he waited long enough so I put one of my slender fingers in between us. "I am going to burn you to a crisp for coming this close to me." I said seductively. The next thing he knew, I burnt one of his bang's ends. He backed off right away, and I could see the stunned look on his face for a little more than a second until his smirk was there once again.

Natsume's POV

I counted in my head as she told me all the alices she had. I was pretty impressed by what they were, and when she finished talking, I had only counted 7.

"That is only seven alices. Tell me the last one. Or else we will have a remake of what happened before you ran away from me." I said. She thought because she was all the way across the room she was bailed out. I stood up and started walking towards her slowly with a smirk on my face. She had a smirk on her face too, so I knew she had a trick up her sleeve, but then again she was probably as stupid and dense as she used to be, I thought. I walked up to her until our noses were practically touching. I was waiting for a submission or her smirk to be removed. She placed her finger right in between us with the smirk still on her face.

"I am going to burn you to a crisp for coming this close to me" she said igniting a flame and burning one of my bangs. I backed off immediately to analyze what just happened. I was stunned for a second and then smirked again. I didn't have a reason why, I just wanted to make her uneasy.

Mikan's POV

I was getting uneasy about his smirk again, so I turned around to look at the letters I had in the mail.

"Oh My Gosh! Ne, Ne, Natsume. Did you know Gakuen Alice is having a school reunion?" I said so excited.

"Why else do you think I am in Tokyo?" he said so calmly as if I was still dense.

"It also comes with tickets to a hotel nearby. Tickets? Wait. Why do I have two tickets?" I asked myself aloud.

"Because one of them is mine. They sent mine to your address by accident, now give me my ticket." He said like it's okay to come without permission just to get a ticket that I could have mailed to him.

"Fine, here, do you have a place to stay tonight, cuz the reunion is tomorrow? If you don't you can stay here in the guest bedroom." I said without even thinking. I turned around and there was no smirk of his.

"Tch. Whatever… Polka Dots." he said trying to annoy me. I led him to the guest bedroom and let him rest before I got dinner ready. When I finished dinner I decided to bring up to him, so we could talk. I walked in quietly to find that he was sleeping. I set the food down on the night table beside the bed and sat next to him.

"_If only he was always this peaceful looking? He would be so much cuter."_ I thought to myself. The next thing I knew, he pulled me into a hug.

"_I'm glad I got to see you Mikan"_ Natsume said in his sleep. I knew I was blushing a little.

"I'm glad too." I said before falling asleep next to him by accident.

Natsume's POV The next morning

I walked down the stairs smelling eggs and bacon. Mikan was making eggs and bacon. I really felt the urge to tease her in the morning.

"Oi! Polka dots, what are you doing in my house?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me?! This is my house, which you trespassed on yesterday. I am standing here cooking you some breakfast, and this what I get?' she yelled at me like a pregnant woman with a horrible mood swing.

"Here, your food. Also have this shirt, and wear the same jeans you had yesterday. Use the bathroom in your room. Hurry up and finish so we can get going. I really want to see Hotaru." She said.

Mikan's POV

"Here, your food. Also have this shirt, and wear the same jeans you had yesterday. Use the bathroom in your room. Hurry up and finish so we can get going. I really want to see Hotaru." I told Natsume when he came down and grabbed his food. I woke up early by accident, so I decided to go out and grab him a shirt. The shopping district was only around the corner, so I went quickly. I hadn't seen Hotaru in 2 years, so I am very eager to go.

"Finally you got down here!" I said impatiently. I had to admit, he looked really nice. Pretty hot actually, but I would never say it out loud. He only took 5 minutes anyway. I changed into some nice clothes too. I was wearing a mini skirt with a tight tube top and a small denim jacket. I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face because of my outfit. We got to my car downstairs in the driveway. It was a silver Mercedes Benz. We just got in. I let him drive the car, since I was too lazy to. We parked 2 or 3 blocks away from the actual school and walked in together, but not like couple together. The reunion was supposed to be portrayed as a regular school day. Only the first week was a wandering week.

"Hi Hotaru!" I said walking to her. Everyone was probably expecting me to get hit with the baka gun cuz they were staring at us. I just walked up slowly and gave her a hug. We sat down and started talking about what we did.

Natsume's POV

When I walked in, I took my old seat and took out a manga just like old times.

"Hey, did you just walk in with Mikan? She has changed. I wouldn't mind going out with her." said one of my old classmates.

"Screw that did you learn anything about her while you guys came in." Mochiage (levitating dude) asked. Everyone had their ears wide open, ready to hear anything about her that was embarrassing

"She has more alices." I said calmly. She thought she was off the hook, "And she sings." I said as everyone turned around to stare at her. Everyone gathered round her, and I finally got some privacy to think straight.

Mikan's POV

I was talking to everyone, when I heard Mochiage-kun ask if he learned anything about me. I was hoping that he would say anything but me singing. Sure it might have been good, but I didn't want anyone harassing me about it.

"She has more alices." was what he said, and I thought I was off the hook. "And she sings." I heard him say shortly after. I was doomed. Everyone was staring at me. I was hoping so hard, that he wouldn't tell anybody that I sang. All of a sudden everyone started questioning me.

"You sing?" Mochiage asked and "What kind of alices?" would be Anna's question. "When did you change so much?" asked Usami (girl that got Mikan a no star ranking at the beginning of the anime). I couldn't take so many questions and started to get a headache so I ran off. I made my way to the specials room. I used a couple of my alices to get me there safely.

"Senpai!!!" I said really happy to see him standing there.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"It's me, Mikan. I am the only one that called you Senpai remember?" I said as if he was being dumb.

"Oh it's you squirt! You changed so much. What is up?" he asked me. Then I heard a lot of foot steps coming near the door.

Tsubasa's POV

I didn't even recognize Mikan until she told me.

"Oh it's you squirt! You changed so much. What is up?" was all I could say after the analyzation of that sentence. Soon I heard a lot of footsteps and saw Mikan running to the door. Suddenly, I saw her conjure some wood and nail it to the door. I was in utter awe to see that she had another alice. I really wanna hear Mikan sing, I wonder what her other alices are, and I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet, was all I could hear.

"New alices?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, I guess that and singing is a really big deal to these people. I don't even professionally sing, and they are getting all worked up about it. And so I change in 2 years, does that mean you have to make a mob to get answers? I'm sorry Senpai. I will tell you everything right now. I am just glad to be with my school family again, plus this was the safest place nearby." She said sounding pretty dull and tired. Everyone was staring at her and awaiting her answer.

"So what is up? Tell your family." I said encouraging her.

"Promise me you will not go crazy like the rest of them." She asked. We all nodded.

"Okay. I developed 6 more alices, meaning I have 8, and I work at café where a waitress sings everyday, but the waitress for that day got sick, I sang instead, and Natsume saw me, then he told the class that I sing. I have the water, fire, wind, earth, teleportation, healing, nullification, and stealing alice." She said. Everyone had their jaws down to the floor. Misaki was the first one to recover though.

"So will you sing for us please? Even if it is just a little verse." Misaki asked calmly

**Listen To Your Heart by DHT**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Misaki's POV 

"So will you sing for us please? Even if it is just a little verse." I asked very calmly even though I was really eager to hear her sing.

When she was done singing, I was about to ask for her autograph. That would probably freak her out though.

"Thanks for listening to me guys." She said to us more relaxed now.

"Your welcome, I love your singing though. Do you feel more calm now? Do you think it is safe enough to go outside?" I asked her to make sure she felt secure.

"Yeah, thanks guys again. OMG! I just remembered something" she said to us calmly and then turning into shock.

"What is wrong Mikan, you have a shocked expression on your face after you just got relaxed?"I asked her a little worried.

"I forgot that I had the teleportation alice. I think I should remove the wood from your doors now, and um teleport back to my homeroom. I also remember that I will see you tomorrow, because this is a month long reunion." She said so calmly rubbing her head. We all dropped to the ground, not even a dense person is supposed to forget their alice. We are talking about Mikan though. She can do the impossible. And with that, she teleported away, mouthing thank you to us.

Mikan's POV

Next thing I knew, I was in my homeroom. I had stayed in that room for a long time it seemed. We did have a few conversations before I started singing though, so that could have taken some time. I looked around for Hotaru and saw that she was not there. I looked outside. I saw people crowding around a stand so I walked to see what it was. Hotaru had recorded me singing and now was selling cds to people. They saw me and started chasing me again. Since I remembered that I had teleportation alice, I _tried_ to teleport to my favorite place. I ended up about 15 meters away. People spotted me there too, so I had to run. I saw the sakura tree, so I climbed up quickly while no one was looking. I lied down on a branch and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing here polka dots?" Natsume asked me as soon as I got comfortable.

"What are you talking about? This is one my favorite places in the school. I have every right to relax up here. And I have a name. I would appreciate it if you said it. That happened like 10 years ago and you are still calling me polka dots. You never let go of things. You didn't even say thank you. You know what! Why don't you go to sleep? That is the only time I can be calm around you." I said pretty aggravated that he would demand me the right to go to my favorite place.

"You are still asking too many questions at once. Just shut up for a while and maybe I will actually be able to fall asleep. Plus, if you be quiet, there is a better chance that those people won't find you. If you don't, I will push you off this tree and deliver you personally to those crazed people." He said with his eyes closed ready to sleep.

"Ha! I will just teleport back here." I said in confidence.

Natsume's POV

"It didn't get you that far last time you tried. What is the point of trying?" I answered. I almost chuckled at her stupidity, but that would break my façade.

"Fine I'll be quiet" was all she said before it went completely silent. I pretended to fall asleep. After a few minutes, she started stroking my hair. It felt nice. I heard the leaves rustle so I opened my eyes. She was on the ground already. I stayed there for a while, so it would seem like I was really asleep. I got down about 5 minutes after she left. I walked there quickly because I just wanted to see her. I wouldn't tell her that though.

Mikan's POV

After a while of just stroking Natsume's hair, I got down and walked to m homeroom class. I figured that if they were searching for me outside then they wouldn't look for me inside. I sat down in my seat calmly and started singing.

When I finished singing, I heard the door slide open. It was Natsume. I was relieved. It was almost time for homeroom though. That would mean that they would all be back and flooding at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be chased around somewhere right now, polka dots?" Natsume said in his usual calm tone.

"I was right. It is so much easier to deal with you when you are asleep. No. If everyone is looking for me outside, then I should go inside where no one will guess to check again. I am smart. Besides, it is almost time for PM homeroom." I said pretty happy that I was safe.

"You know this isn't going to stop all month, day and night." Natsume said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused

"The school arranged all of us to go to a hotel nearby. That is the same hotel as everyone else." He said answering my question.

"Shit. I was hoping I could go in the onsen. Now I am not going to have peace anywhere. Maybe I can change that though. AHHHH! I didn't get to see Narumi sensei. I missed him so much." I said, sad that wouldn't find any peace.

DING DONG DING DING (PM HOMEROOM BELL)

"Mikan is probably in here already. It is the pm homeroom bell anyways. I can't wait until we get to the hotel. I want to go in the onsen." said Nonoko to Anna walking in.

"I am right here Nonoko. What's up?" I said rather calm.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay after that huge mob. You had to go running for your life. Would you mind filling us in now before Narumi sensei comes and we have to leave." Anna told me with a worried expression. I explained everything to her silently, so that the class wouldn't remember to riot me.

"Okay everyone!! It is time to get to the hotel. Grab your cars and follow me!!!" Narumi sensei said in a pink leotard twirling around. Me and Natsume walked over to my car, and he drove again. We stayed silent in the car again. When we got to the hotel, it was huge. It looked luxurious and beautiful. Narumi sensei started calling everyone up for their room key after we gazed at the hotel. Everyone had to sleep in the same room as their past partners. Each person had their own bed though. Me and Natsume were left, when Narumi sensei walked up to us.

"Ummmm. The hotel arrangements were, um kind of screwed up, so you guys have to share a bed." Narumi sensei said, scared that Natsume would burn him.

"Are you kidding me!!?" I screamed. "I have to share a bed with him!! This is impossible. I have to go burn something. Find something for me to burn. I am mad now." I said pacing around looking for something to burn. Eventually Anna handed me a piece of paper she found in her purse. I burnt that thing to a crisp, and fast.

"What does she mean burn?" Narumi sensei asked Natsume. Natsume filled him in on the alice stuff but not everything else

"Hear the perks at least. You have a suite with a king bed. A bathroom with a tub and shower which also includes double sinks. You have a walk in closet. You get a large kitchen. And your room comes with a fruit basket! The other rooms only come with 2 beds, a tub, a regular small closet, and a small kitchen." Narumi sensei said.

"A fruit basket! Yay! I will make arrangements with Mr. Quiet to see how this will work out. But do I seriously get a fruit basket?" I said all giddy. Narumi sensei assured me that there would be a fruit basket, so I skipped up there. I took everything out of my luggage and got settled down. Next thing I knew though, there were like 50 other people in my room. Some of them were guys and some were girls. My guess was these people are here to see Natsume and catch up with him, while some of them are here to question me. I just wonder how the month is going to go by. Everyone started leaving around 8 o'clock. We did have school tomorrow. I put a stick in the center of the bed.

"Okay, Natsume. This is your half of the bed and this is mine. Stay off my side, and we will be fine." I said taking charge. He just opened one eyelid and closed it again. He never listened to me in the first place. He will get it anyway. I slid into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. I exited with a towel towards the walk in closet. I came out with a small pair of pajamas. (Not small in size, small as in short). Natsume opened one of his eyes again and just closed it back.

Natsume's POV

She took a long shower. She came out in a towel walking towards the walk in closet. A few minutes later she came out with her pajamas. She looked hot. She wore booty short pajama bottoms and the pajama top was a tube top. I guess she got used to cleavage. I opened only one of my eyes to see her, and then I closed it back and turned over on my stomach. I was blushing a little, but since my face was down she didn't notice. After I felt that the blush left, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I did my business and came out to see that she was already asleep. She even smiles in her sleep. She was pretty all the time in my eyes. I just got in to bed and fell asleep.

(Next Morning)(Saturday)

I woke up the next morning and she was not there. I walked over to the kitchen and saw some food. It was wrapped with a note.

_Dear Natsume,_

_Here is some of the food from the breakfast buffet that was downstairs. I am shopping with the female classmates and I took the car. All the guys are still there, so you can go talk to them. Enjoy your breakfast- Mikan_

I sat down and ate, and wondered what she was shopping for.

Mikan's POV

I woke up early and decided to go get breakfast. All the girls were there.

"Ohayo everyone!" I said happily but not screaming

"Ohayo!" they all said back to me while grabbing their breakfast.

"All the guys are sleeping aren't they?" I asked the rest of them. They all nodded.

"It is a Saturday, so do you guys want to go shopping?" I asked them. Most of them had forgotten all about making plans for their day. And you know what they say shopping is a girl's life. Before we left, I remembered something though.

"Hold on girls. The breakfast buffet is going to end soon, and I don't know if Natsume can cook for shit. I am just going to grab some stuff and put it in the room with note. I will be right back." I told them scampering off. They all gave me a generous smile and I left. When I came back down, they still had the smile on their faces.

"What are you guys smiling for?" I asked them suspiciously.

"You are so motherly."Anna said. I gave her a confused look and Nonoko explained the rest.

"You don't look like you even like Natsume and you still cared about bringing him breakfast. That is really nice. I thought you even hated him." Nonoko explained.

"Oh. I guess I grew to care about him during the time we were originally in Gakuen Alice. Sure he gets on my nerves, but he can be nice if he wants. I just know it. Ewww! I make it sound as if I was his wife. I don't think that is going to happen. I might not hate him, but I am pretty positive he hates me anyway. Let's get going though." I said in a caring tone.

I walked with them to our cars. We parked right next to each other conveniently, so we talked all the way to the parking lot.

We decided that instead of using many cars, we can use mine. Everyone sat down and got themselves comfortable. Yura (girl that makes Mikan do dances to tell the future or something: divination alice I think she has) decided to drive. In the middle of the car drive Sumire asked a question probably everyone was thinking yesterday.

"Hey Sakura, why did you walk in with Natsume yesterday?" Permy asked very suspicious.

"Oh, that! Did I forget to explain that to everybody? It is a long, but not that long, story." I said rubbing my head.

"We will listen to everything you have to say, and if there is something freaky we won't go crazy on you." Permy told me to assure that I would say everything.

"I am going to say this quickly to get it over with. I work as a waitress at a café where some of the waitresses sing. The waitress that was supposed to sing that day was sick so I replaced her. Natsume was in the café so he heard me. Later he met me in the break room and I changed and dragged him out for a walk. I told him I had big news about my alice but he sounded bored so I decided to tease him and tell him that I wasn't going to tell him. Then he pinned me on wall and asked in my ear seductively so I gave up and told him that I had 6 more alices. Then I saw the time and ran away so that I wouldn't be late to work. When I got home, he was sitting on my couch and told me that he melted my doorknob and to get in, but bought new one so that I wouldn't freak out. He wanted me to tell him what my alices were. This is my favorite part though. I told him 7 of my alices leaving out the last one. He walked up to me until our noses were practically touching. He was waiting for me to lose my grin because we both had a grin our faces. After a while, I put my finger in between us and said "I am going to burn you to a crisp for coming this close to me." I burnt his bang. Then he backed off. I turned around to look at the letters that I got in the mail. One was the Gakuen alice reunion letter. It came with 2 tickets then he told me that 1 of them was his and they sent it to my address as well. I accidently blurted out that he could stay over if he didn't have a place to stay. He stayed over, and then in the morning I bought him a shirt, he wore the same jeans, and I told him to hurry up, so we could get here. And that is why we came together." I said at a rather quick yet understandable speed.

"HOW DARE YOU RUSH NATSUME-KUN! AND HOW DARE YOU BURN HIS PRECIOUS BANG!!!!" Permy screamed at me. I covered my ears though. We arrived at the shopping district and I told them not to tell anyone about that story. They can tell them about the alices I have, but not the entire story. We bought a lot of clothes. Some bathing suits too. We were planning to go in the onsen anyway.

"The guys are probably awake now, so let's go wish them a good morning. Then we can go in the onsen." Yura said. We all went to our rooms right away. We decided that just to tease the guys we would ask them how we looked. We knew we looked nice anyway.

"Hey Natsume, I'm back!" I said as I ran into my room. He just turned around in my direction.

"I need your opinion on the bathing suit I picked for the onsen. Just wait here until I finish changing." I said really eager. I ran to the walk in closet and changed in to the bikini I was going to wear for the onsen. I bought a pink strapless bikini top that finished about a centimeter below the bottom of my breast. The bottom part was slim and pink as well. On the back it said HOT in big letters with a flame surrounding the whole word. I didn't pick the bikini though. Anna picked it for me, and she didn't let me look at it until I changed. That is why I was so eager to change into the bathing suit. I knew that Natsume wouldn't react in any special way. I came out really jumpy and spinning around cuz I loved the bathing suit. When I looked at Natsume though, he was blushing!

Natsume's POV

Mikan ran in to the walk in closet like a roller coaster saying something about me giving her my opinion on her bathing suit. After a few minutes, she came out in a pink bikini that said HOT in flames on the back of the bottom part. On the top left corner of the top, there was a little orange. She looked so hot. I actually blushed. I couldn't believe it, but I blushed. And she caught me too.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Natsume is blushing! I can't believe I got Natsume Hyuuga to blush. I know this is a stupid question but if you don't answer I will tell everyone that I made you blush. Now, what do you think?" she asked me really excited that I actually showed her an emotion.

"I-It's nice, Polka." I said stuttered silently rubbing a finger on my head and turned a little so that she wouldn't see my blush anymore. I can't even believe I actually stuttered. She was so happy that she got me to stutter and blush, that she hugged me. It was awkward because she was jumping up and down, and her boobs were right next to my face. I had to rebound fast somehow I thought. I burnt the ends of one of her bangs that was close to my face, and she backed off.

"That will happen to all of your hair if you tell anyone this." I said in a cool tone. She was still very happy and playful. That was one of the things I liked about her.

"Okay, Natsume! I won't tell anyone. And since that was a compliment, I will let you off the hook for calling me Polka." She said jumping up and down. Then she threw a bathing suit at me and told me to come down and meet the rest of the gang when I was done changing into it, and she ran out. She came back about a second later and told me that Permy picked it out. When I walked out of my room most of the boys were just getting out too. Ruka had a blush on his face. My guess was he woke up when Hotaru was in her bathing suit and thought she looked nice. Everyone was in their swim trunks and was waiting for the elevator.

"Hey Natsume, did Mikan do the same thing to you?" Mochiage asked me. I just nodded. The elevator got there and we went down. All the girls were standing there in a line.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" they all asked us in unison. Ruka blushed at the sight of Mikan. We all followed them to the onsen. It was huge. I can tell they wanted everyone to go, so that is why they bought bathing suits for everyone. I sat in the water and stood still. Ruka was still blushing at the sight of Mikan. I don't doubt him, I mean even I blushed.

Tsubasa's POV

All of the guys got in the water just fine. Ruka was standing next Natsume as usual. I wanted to scare Mikan a bit though, so I swam underwater and grabbed her foot. She yelled and I laughed. When I got back above water. She hugged me on the verge of crying like her old self and I caught a death glare from Natsume. I was pretty scared by this one, cuz it seemed like he was really going to kill me.

"Sorry Mikan, you just had this look of weakness that I couldn't resist." I said apologetically. Misaki punched me in the head for that one.

"That is a really nice bathing suit Mikan, now that I think about it." I told her. She thanked me and when I looked back, there was another death glare coming at me from Natsume. I swam over to him just tease him.

"Natsume, why don't you just admit that you like her instead of sending me death glares?" I told him in an I told you so voice. He just gave me an even worse death glare and I swam away.

After staying in the onsen for about an hour back in Mikan's room. Mikan's POV

I walked in with a towel around my shoulders and Natsume in front of me. I was dripping wet.

"Did you like the water?" I asked him hoping for a response. He didn't answer me, but if I were him I wouldn't either if he broke my façade.

"You really need to be more social, Natsume. You are never going to get married if you don't talk. Sure your charms grab onto every woman, but you can't propose to them if you don't talk." I told him.

"Shut up Polka." Was his response to my advice.

"I guess you are still mad about the blushing thing. If you are, you know I won't tell anyone about that. You can trust me just so you know." I said reassuring him, as I went in to the shower. Before I got in the bathroom though, he hugged me.

"Thanks" he told me in a calm manner. I turned into a new shade of red. I looked at him and he was blushing a little too. I thought he was really cute when he actually showed emotions.

"Your welcome" I said as I walked inside the bathroom. I decided to take a bath instead of a shower to think things over. The scene just kept replaying in my mind and I couldn't help but blush and giggle. It made me feel like we were closer somehow.

When I got out of the bath I saw Natsume lying down on the bed asleep. Like I said before, he was so cute when he slept. Out of nowhere I did something unexpected.

I kissed his cheek and said "No. Thank you". I couldn't believe what I had just done. I blushed and lied down on the bed. I was facing him, and he was facing me. His eyes might have been closed, but I felt like they were open, staring at me with those crimson red eyes.

In the Morning

When I woke up, I saw he was staring at me. I wondered why, but I didn't ask, because he wanted me to know, he would tell me.

"Hey, Natsume you look hurt. What happened?" I asked him holding a water bottle.

"Nothing. Go take a shower and leave me alone, polka" he said to me in an irritated tone.

"Fine! And I have a name!!! How many times do I have to tell you that before you use it?" I yelled. He just ignored me. I knew something was up, but I wasn't going to annoy him with it and get him mad. We already started getting close. Wow. It took us 10 years to start getting close. That was a long time. I don't think I am going to get rid of those good terms anytime soon. The day went by slowly and quietly.

Natsume's POV Night Time. On the roof of the hotel, which was above their room (They are on the top floor)

"I love her. I don't know what to do though. That stupid Tsubasa making fun of me. And a lot of guys are after her now after that huge change made in her appearance." I thought. It is easy for me to think when I am in the open air. I just had to climb the tree next to our balcony to get up here. Mikan doesn't know I'm up here. Should I tell her? She might get worried and freak out. Oh look. She is coming out on the balcony. Wait, she is climbing the tree.

"You still have a habit of climbing things don't you?" she asked me.

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked her in a cool tone.

"I went to school with you, and have seemed to notice that you like climbing trees. It just so happens that at the top of this tree is the roof. Now tell me why you looked hurt. Don't forget, you can tell me." She said with the generous smile I couldn't resist.

"Just don't tell the principal or Persona about your new alices. They already requested me to do a mission last night. I did it, but it was just a scratch, so don't worry about it. We didn't get the time to catch up the other days, so how about tomorrow we walk around the northern woods to talk?" I told her so that she would get her mind off it and calm her down.

"Okay!" she told me with a happy smile that just enlightened me. "Oh. Aren't you cold? That shirt is unbuttoned and we have a breeze over here. Wait, let me button it for you." She said starting to button my shirt. When she finished she blushed and started climbing down the tree again. I followed shortly after. I felt like we were getting closer. I was looking forward to tomorrow.

Before Homeroom the next day Mikan's POV

Right before homeroom, we sneaked away into the northern woods. I knew Bear was vicious but I wanted to visit him that day. He was chopping his wood like usual when I got there. When he came at me though, I blocked his attack with one hand. We had a little show down with rights and lefts and kicks. After a while we decided it was a good time to stop.

"When did you learn how to fight?" Natsume asked me very impressed.

"Since I work as a waitress, many guys turn out to be scumbags. My job offers self defense classes to the waitresses. If they are not able to show a certain amount of self defense, they cannot work." I said sounding happy that he was impressed. We made our way to the lake, and saw a girl swimming. I ran over to the edge of the water to see a certain age. She looked to be about 5 years old. She was a very good swimmer. She was doing laps around the water it seemed. When she was turning to come to the coast where Natsume and I were her face brightened so cutely.

"Mommy!!" she screamed coming towards me. She got out of the water right away, jumped up, and hugged me. I hugged her back not even knowing what was going on. Soon Natsume peeled her off me. I was surprised that he could get jealous of a 5 year old, if it even was jealousy.

"You have the wrong person. She doesn't even have a boyfriend." Natsume said standing in front of me.

"Daddy!!" she said jumping up to Natsume this time. He put her back down. I picked her up of my own will this time.

"I think you have the wrong people sweetie. We are just classmates. We are only 20. No relationships for us yet. Do you need help finding your actual mommy and daddy though?" I asked her in a sweet tone.

"I am your daughter in the future. You are currently Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume right? You will soon be Hyuuga Mikan, mommy. You sent me back in time with one of your alice stones. I have an alice like you two. I can prove I am your daughter if you would like." She said in the same sweet tone as me.

"We would like that, thank you." I told her in reply to her offer. She started running around the lake to get what seemed like a bag on the other side. I and Natsume talked while we waited for her.

"So what do you think? Do you think she is telling the truth? I mean, she does look like us. She has your eyes, my hair. She even knew that I could put an alice stone in her body. Plus, who would lie about a person being their future parents?" I told Natsume.

"I'm not sure, but we have to see the proof first." He said as she started approaching us again.

"Look at this picture mommy and daddy. This is us under the sakura tree you guys got married at. You told me the tree was somewhere around here. And here are some of your wedding pictures, and our vacations. Please believe me mommy and daddy. I even have your alices too. Well, at least only some of mommy's. She has a lot of alices, and a whole library of alice stones. She said you had to do missions in the academy, and you got some from grandma's library of alice stones, and that is how you got all those alice stones. She barely uses her stealing alice anymore though." She said really happy and proud that she came prepared.

"Natsume. That is the sakura tree. And that does look like us. Do you really think that is us? I am in great shape when I grow up. Hotaru's hair grew. Hey! She married Ruka. I don't think we should tell them that. They would probably faint, even if it is Hotaru. I believe her, do you?" I asked Natsume. He just nodded though.

"What's your name kid?" he asked in a rather off tone.

"My name is Mika Hyuuga (Mika: the new moon). I have the nullification, fire, and water alice. My mommy inserted a time traveling alice stone in me that she would take out when I came back. I only came here for a personal vacation though." She said with a huge smile on her face that reminded me of my own smile.

"Mika, there is a bug on your head." Natsume said calmly pointing at the worm on her head. Mika and I both started bugging out. We were scampering all over the place. I didn't even have the bug on my head. I never really liked bugs. Natsume laughed at how alike we were. Mika and I both sat down and started laughing as he took the bug off her head. We walked back together swinging Mika back and forth. We decided that we would leave the school early. I would eventually send a message to Hotaru somehow. Mika took out turtle from her bag. It was the same one that Hotaru gave me in the past. I wrote a note and put it in the turtle's mouth. It had a satellite that could sense where Hotaru was. Older Hotaru put it in herself anyway. We started heading to the hotel right after.

Hotaru's POV

I was drinking some tea in homeroom waiting for Mikan to come so I could hit her with the baka gun. Everyone was there waiting for Narumi sensei to come in with some random gay outfit. I felt something crawling up my leg after a while of waiting. What was crawling up my leg appeared to be the turtle that I gave Mikan in elementary school. It had a note in its mouth. When everyone saw the turtle with the note they all gathered around to read. Yuu offered to read the note aloud.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I am not going to classes today. I am going to spend time with my daughter. I will tell you about her later. She is really cute. __ Mikan_

Everyone was wide eyed at the sound of the letter. No one really knew what it meant anyway. Mikan was never good at specifics anyway. Now people are going to think that she had already lost her virginity. There goes Mochiage to tell Tsubasa. Mikan will probably go back to the hotel and then to the onsen. But probably she will go shopping first. Just then, Natsume walked in. He sat down like usual with the manga over his face. Nothing seemed suspicious about him, so I didn't really care.

After School

Everyone rushed to the hotel. Tsubasa was leading the trail, over course behind me, because I was using one of my inventions. When we got to the hotel everyone couldn't wait for the elevator, so they took the stairs. They burst open the door and didn't see Mikan at all. Permy suggested they go to the onsen, and they all went rushing down. We saw her there splashing around with a little girl.

"Stop it Mika! Now you are going to get it!" she was saying in a playful tone to the girl while splashing her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sumire asked really loud. They both turned around with the same look. Mikan started freaking out. The girl she called Mika was doing the same thing.

"Explain!" Sumire roared. Mikan and the little girl stopped squirming around and got out of the water. They were on the opposite side of the onsen and Mikan was whispering something to the little girl. She just nodded. They headed towards us with the little girl being carried by Mikan. At a very close distance she ran for her life. Everyone started chasing her. Eventually Misaki's many clones caught them. The girl and Mikan were carried to Tsubasa's room. Mikan was tied up so that she wouldn't run away. She was still too dense to remember that she had the teleportation and fire alice.

Mikan's POV

Mika and I were splashing around when all of our classmates saw us. Permy yelled at us twice and that is when we got out of the water. I whispered to her not to tell that Natsume was her father. I also didn't want her to tell them she was from the future, just to torture them though. They deserve it for ruining our onsen time. I would probably be killed by his fan girls. I also told her that I was going to carry her and run when the time is right. I eventually got caught by Misaki's clones. They brought me to senpai's room. They also tied me up so that I wouldn't get away.

"Why Mikan? Why would you lose your virginity at such a young age? You haven't even turned 30 yet. Why" Tsubasa questioned in a worried tone pacing around the room.

"Sempai. I am not a little girl anymore and I did not lose my virginity yet. Don't worry about me. I have to say a warning to everybody though. I don't mean to sound threatening, but if you make my daughter cry, I will pound you to the ground until you are small enough to fit through the cracks in cement." I said to them. They all had a scared and curious look on their faces.

"I'm just kidding. But I don't want any of you making my daughter cry." I said in a playful tone with a smile to assure them that I wouldn't really do that. They all sweat dropped and sempai was still pacing around the room.

"Tell me who you lost your virginity to Mikan. Tell me." Sempai said on the verge of crying.

"I told you just now that I didn't lose my virginity yet. I wanna change out of these wet clothes. I'm getting cold. Mika are you getting cold? Do you want to change into your other clothes? I'm sorry you're in this. They really are good people."

"I know mommy. You told me that already. I really like your singing." Mika said with the same smile as me. It was now looking pretty obvious that she really was my daughter. I mean she did have the same hair color and the same way of doing things as me.

"Who is your father sweetie?" Permy asked Mika.

"I am not going to tell you." She said turning her head. A vein popped in the corner of Permy's head.

"Why not sweetie? I am not going to do anything to you." She said trying to keep her tone in check.

"Mommy told me not to tell you. And you do not seem very nice. Mommy told me that you made her a no star when she came here." Mika said with her face still turned.

"Do you have an alice?" she asked still trying to keep her voice in check.

"Yes, nullification. I have mommy's alice. Leave mommy alone and untie her ugly hag! I am starting to lose my patience with you. I am not going to tell you anything. Mommy told me everything about you people while you were in class. Uncle Tsuba, can you stop moving around? You are starting to get me really dizzy." She then said probably going over the line with Permy.

"Okay brat! I am not going to hold back on you now!" Permy said yelling now.

"Permy. Don't forget what I told you. I will make the first option I gave you do-able." I said with a scary look on my face.

"AHHHH! She is so cute. Did you see that? She called you uncle Tsuba. That is so cute. Oh my god Mikan. Your daughter is so cute." Misaki said energetically

"Auntie Misaki! I like your hair. Permy needs to get a haircut. She has a split end." Mika said sticking her tongue at Permy. Misaki and I laughed hysterically. All of a sudden Jinno sensei burst into the room.

"Mommy! Is that JinJin! Save me!" Mika said jumping behind me. He popped a vein in his head too.

"Mikan. You are way too young to have a child. This girl will be taken to the principal to be watched over. You are not capable of handling a child." JinJin said as he grabbed her hand

"I swear to you JinJin. I do not suggest you touch or take my daughter anywhere. I will burn you to a crisp. I would rather die than have my daughter taken to that crazed principal. So you just go ahead and try. Try me. I dare you to take my daughter to that principal. I will take care of you personally." I said in the most serious tone ever presentable. It was a tone arguable with Natsume's. He had a frightened look on his face. He was already holding my daughter anyway. I was not kidding, and he knew that. He put Mika down. She ran over to me. She stuck her tongue out and pulled her bottom eyelid down just like in the mangas. We both started laughing about it. Everyone was staring at us as if we were crazy. They have a perfect reason why. I just made this serious mood and now I am laughing hysterically. Senpai looked the most shocked.

"Uncle Tsuba. It's okay. We won't hurt you. Mommy is still the same old Mommy. She is very protective about the things she loves. You would probably do the same thing for your child right?" she asked him in a relaxing tone patting his back. He just nodded his head.

"She really is like you Mikan. But still! Who did you lose your virginity to? And wait. We. You have the nullification alice. You can't hurt anyone with that." he asked. Everyone fell to the ground. I already answered that question like 5 times and gave the same answer. JinJin was still frozen from fright, so we just pushed him out of the room.

"Oi Polka dots, what is going on? Hi Mika." Natsume said in his usual calm tone.

"You know this little girl?" Permy asked Natsume pointing down at her. Mika was already running towards him.

"Daddy!" Mika yelled jumping up on him. She blew our cover. Everyone was frozen solid.

"Oopsies. Did I blow your cover mommy?" Mika asked regretfully.

"Yeah, but it's okay." I said comforting her. She got down from Natsume and just stood beside him. A fan girl was about to pounce at me and take advantage that I was tied up but then she stopped. Mika had pulled on the bottom of her skirt to get her attention.

"Hurt my mommy, and I'll burn you until you would rather be in the pits of hell." Mika said in a playful sweet tone with a smile. By now, there was a fireball in her other hand. Everyone looked down at her. They couldn't believe that such a sweet girl would do that. That, I know she learned from Natsume.

"Natsume, you made Mikan lose her virginity at such a young age?" Tsubasa said now standing up.

"What the hell are you talking about Shadow? Did this idiot tell you anything about Mika?" Natsume said in an are you stupid tone.

"She did not tell us anything about Mika." Tsubasa said in a suspicious tone.

"Mika is our daughter. I admit that, but she is from the future. She is on a vacation here in the past. She even has pictures from the future. That is how she proved to us that she was our daughter. You even went to the extent of tying Mikan up when you could have asked the girl's father?" Natsume said. Everyone had a look of surprise on their faces. Mikan was confused and looking around everywhere to see the problem. Then Mika sneezed.

"You called Mikan… Mikan! You actually called her by her actual name. I would like to see the photos though." Tsubasa said in a little shocked tone.

"Mika go change you clothes before you catch a cold, then you can show them the pictures." Natsume said with a fatherly smile. Everyone gasped at his smile.

"I would prefer that you do not show any embarrassing pictures. Mika, please do not pass them the wedding pictures. Whatever you do, do not pass them the wedding pictures. Or at least do not pass Hotaru the wedding pictures. Especially not the special one we talked about." I said in a worried tone not wanting to be harassed by all of my closest friends for life.

"Show us the wedding pictures Mika. I won't do anything to your Mommy. Give auntie Misaki the wedding pictures. I won't pass any of them to Hotaru." Misaki said in a generous tone. I trusted Misaki, so I signaled Mika that she could give them to her. Misaki looked at them slowly. She went completely red and passed out when she reached the 10th and 11th photos. The 10th one was about her and Tsubasa and the 11th one was Ruka and Hotaru. Tsubasa and Ruka both went to pick up the photos. Tsubasa and Ruka also went red. Hotaru went and looked over their shoulders and passed out just like Misaki. Permy then snatched them away and looked at them all with tears in her eyes. The pictures were being passed all over the place, even the wedding pictures. Natsume burnt the ropes I was tied with because I forgot I had the fire alice. Mika came up to me later and showed me a picture of her in a blanket with a stork carrying it.

"Look mommy! This is the stoke that brought me to you." She said really happy that he got to meet the stork. I sweat dropped because I never wanted her to know how babies really come into this world.

"Hey look! Who are these other 3 babies?" Yura asked me pointing to the other three children in a vacation picture.

"That is Rini (means a little bunny), Natsu, and Haru. We all went on vacation together that year." Mika said.

"Who are Rini, Natsu, and Haru?" I asked her in confusion.

"Natsu is my brother. He is only 3. Rini and Haru are auntie Hotaru's kids. They are like cousins to us. We all went on vacation together that year. Daddy didn't want to go, but mommy was on a rampage of whining and made him go." Mika said as if a rampage of whining was nothing. Everyone stared at me. Why must I have to rely on whining to get what I want in the future? That sucks dick.

"Daddy was very over protective of mommy. One time mommy was talking to an old friend that had an alice. Mommy hugged him and daddy burnt him because he was jealous. Daddy, this is a warning not to jump to conclusions. He was lucky that mommy was there to explain quickly. Now daddy doesn't do that, but you can tell that he is suspicious easily. Mommy sings me lullabies in the night sometimes when I sleep in between them. What I want to know is why daddy calls her polka dots sometimes though. Auntie Hotaru lives right next door. She keeps pictures of things to sell to people. She has pictures of uncle Ruka and everyone. She is very smart. She has information on everybody. Rini and her can be little scary sometimes. Oh and my auntie Hotaru has a present for little Hotaru." Mika said. She used her alice to poor cold water on her. Everyone was surprised that she also had a third alice. When Hotaru woke up, Mika passed her an upgraded version of the baka gun. Hotaru had a star growing in her eyes.

"So you have 4 alices Mika? That is very impressive. You have half as many as your mom does." Tsubasa said.

"No no, Uncle Tsuba. I only have 3 alices. Future mommy put an alice stone in my body that she would withdraw when I got back to the future. She got it from her alice stone library. You guys are so much younger now. But you are all very prettyful in the future too. Mommy is the prettiest to me though. I suggest that nobody thinks of getting in a relationship with mommy because daddy will drive you away." Mika said while me and Natsume and I were blushing. Nobody saw him blushing, because he turned his head away from everyone else, but I knew he was.

"You have an alice stone library?" Tsubasa asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"It isn't really hers; it is grandma's alice stone library. I almost forgot. Future mommy says hi to everybody and sends a kiss to small daddy. I don't know why she would do that if she has future daddy with her. What is the difference except for age? I would probably do the same thing anyway." Mika said. With that, she got up and gave Natsume a kiss. Permy was steaming.

"Permy, you are over reacting. She is a 5 year old. You are getting jealous of a 5 year old. In fact, that 5 year old is his daughter! How the he… heck are you supposed to be jealous of that. And look how innocent she is. You have issues." I told Permy. Natsume was holding Mika now calmly facing me. I took her next. Then JinJin burst back into the room to ruin the moment. He was about to grab her again, but then Natsume and I both stood up in front Mika and had huge glares in our eyes. He retreated and didn't come back. After JinJin ran away, Narumi and Misaki sensei came in. Mika gave them an irresistible smile and they both went gaga over her. She got that smile from me.

"Naru and Misaki ojii-chan! It is nice to see you again. You look much younger in the past." Mika said not noticing the offense they took with the word ojii. "Ojii?" was all they could mutter when they heard her say it.

"It has been a long time Naru ojii. Daddy doesn't like you very much, so I would watch myself in the future. Misaki ojii! How long has it been since I saw you?" she asked him.

"Mika. Don't forget that we are still young and everything cuz you are in the past. Those are my teachers. Natsume never liked Narumi sensei for some reason anyway. How about we all go to the onsen?" Everyone go to their rooms and then change into their bathing suits." I said really excited. Mika was really excited too, even though she had just changed out of her bathing suit. We went up to our room and got ready. Right as I was about to walk out the door Natsume grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. It was deep and passionate. I was shocked at first but then kissed back. He marked his territory with his tongue, and that was everywhere. My arms were wrapped around his neck. He had his arms around my waist keeping me in his grasp. I was marking my territory too. I didn't ever want to let go, and I didn't. We were going at it for at least 2 minutes. We separated for some air after that while. We had great timing, because that is when Mika got out from changing into her swimsuit in the bathroom.

"I have marked my territory." Natsume said with a grin.

"I am yours forever." I said with the same smile.

"I love you polka." He said to get on my nerves

"I love you too. Now get over here Mika. You are part of the family too." I said gesturing for her to come. She ran up to us and hugged us both. We wet downstairs together. We were both holding Mika's hand. I was smiling, Mika was smiling, and he was smiling (which everyone adored.). The rest of the reunion went perfectly fine. They let us carry Mika around with us to classes, except for dangerous class. We were finally a couple. After the reunion month, Mika went back to our future selves, and Natsume moved in with me. I kept in contact with everyone and lived the rest of my life happily with my new boyfriend.


End file.
